buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Destruction
This article is about the attribute. For the card, see Destruction (card). "Destruction" ( Hakai) is an attribute given to cards with destructive abilities. List of Sets Containing Destruction Cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection *D Extra Booster 2: Super Hero's Great War Z *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords *H Trial Deck 1: Crimson Fist *H Trial Deck 2: Radiant Force *H Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Star *Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Double Deck *Trial Deck 4: Braves Explosion List of Destruction Cards Ancient World Spells *Dragon Earth Toss *Soaring Dragon Spirits Danger World Spells *Battle Dragon Slaying Crush *Demon Break Slash *Demon Slay Slash *Dimensional Demon Slay Slash *Divine Crash *Double Guillotine *Earth-shattering Slash *Exorcist Stomp *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Manbutsu Bakusai *Infinite Demon Slay Slash Darkness Dragon World Spells *Black Drain *Black Flame Bullet *Dead Scream *Death Break *Death Damage *Death Game *Death Grip *Death Shield *Death Trap *Gale Destruction *Guillotine Cutter *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Soul Drain *Inferno Rule *Jet Black Wind *Lunatic *Million Edge *Noble Sacrifice *Sudden DEATH! Impacts *Dark Interment, Over the Grudge Monsters Size 0 *Black Fire, Inflame Size 1 *Black Dragon, Befreien *Black Wilderness, Golgoth *Servant of the Wicked Lord, Nightmare Size 2 *Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz Dragon World Spells *Break Time *Dragon Chase *Dragon Crush *Dragonic Air Raid *Dragonic Barrage *Dragonic Gate Breaker *Dragonic Survey *Dragonic Survive *Dragonic Thunder *Dragonic Thunder, Rage of the Lightning Dragon *Fist of the Red Battler *Knight Counter *Shinestorm *Shining Smash *Stout Arm of the Sun Impacts *Dragobulk Stormschlag Dungeon World Spells *Cecilia's Spell Disarm *Dungeon Explosion *Dungeon Pit *Hidden Crossbow *Hundred Demons Mission Card, "Aim for the Link!" *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Evil Pulse *Rolling Stone *Trap Room Impacts *Hundred Demons Assault, Hundred Legion! Generic Monsters Size 1 *Actor Knights Death *Actor Knights Tower Size 2 *Actor Knights Chariot Size 3 *Actor Knights Judgement *Battle Deity Robo City, Void Fort Mumyo Spells *Burn Ship Soul *End of War *Field Canceller *Operation Hound Hero World Spells *Be Glad That You Can be of Use to Me *Beaaaaaaaaaam!! *Draw Away the Lackeys! *Energy Absorption Machine *Fire All Cannons! *I Have No Business with the Likes Of You! *I Won't Die From Just That! *Military Launcher *Momentary Flash *There, I See It! Katana World Spells *Sword Skill, Sen no Sen Legend World Spells *Great Spell, Ragnarok *Great Spell, Thunder of Zeus * Light Horn of the Imaginary Deity Impacts *King's Wave, Caliburn Grief Magic World Spells *Bastin Caps *Great Spell, Demon’s Concert *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, No-Brainer *Nothing to It! *Trick or Trick Monster Size 3 *Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator Star Dragon World Spells *Barely Attack *Barracal Barret * Null Place *Soularms *Star Blast *Surprise Laser Dual Cards Spells *Darkness Rune (Legend/Darkness Dragon) * Dragon Spell, Hiding Bomber (Magic/Dragon) List of Support Cards *Actor Knights Judgement *Guardian Dragon of Demon Lord Castle, Deukruzar *Servant of the Wicked Lord, Nightmare Category:Ancient World Category:Danger World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dragon World Category:Dungeon World Category:Generic Category:Hero World Category:Katana World Category:Legend World Category:Magic World Category:Star Dragon World